The Fight For America
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: Due to an accident, America has reverted back into his younger state temporarily. All the other countries see it as an opportunity to take over America. England is prepared to fend them off, but can he do it? In the end, who will dominate America?
1. From Nation to Colony

_The Fight for America_

**I'm back again, with a new fan-fiction to whore out my favorite characters. This time, my victim is America of Hetalia. He's my favorite character (not because I live in America) because he reminds me of myself a lot. Except I know how to read the atmosphere better, hahaha.**

**Short Summary: Due to another one of America's inventions and England's clumsiness, he has accidentally reverted back into his younger self. Now all the other countries see it as an opportunity to take control over him and increase their own power. Who will end up dominating America?**

**Pairings: WorldxAmerica basically. But more emphasis on EnglandxAmerica. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own this cookie. **

o-8-o-8-o

"Hey, Arthur!"

England growled softly as he set down his tea. The peace and silence that rarely came in the empty conference room was broken by one stupid America. He turned around and glared, "What is it?"

America grinned, looking proud. He exclaimed, "I just created something awesome! Want come over to my house and check it out?"

England asked, "Why the bloody hell would I want to do that?"

America was literally glowing with excitement, "Because you know you love me! I want to show it off to someone, and I figured you should be the first to see it!"

England's face turned pink slightly, caught off-guard by that statement. He coughed, "Well, I guess I have no choice, do I?"

America was pulling England along by the arm at this point, "Come on, you're gonna be amazed!

o.o.o

"Ta-da!" He dramatically pulled off the sheet that covered his latest mechanic device.

England eyed it warily, "So how does it work?"

America explained, patting the machine, "With this thing, I can time travel!"

England snorted, "Are you retarded? There's no way you can travel back in time."

America retaliated, "Coming from the guy who believes in fairies and unicorns?"

England spluttered, "Hey! Those are real!"

America waved his hand, "Whaaatever."

England glared, looking miffed, "So prove to me this stupid contraption works."

Grandly walking over to the machine, America said, "Of course!" After adjusting a few things, he asked, "Is there any specific time period you'd want to go back to?"

England asked, "Eh? Well . . ." He murmured slightly, "Before the American Revolution would be nice . . ."

America looked up, "Huh, what'd you say?"

England became flustered and replied, "E-erm, let's just go back to 1400's hundreds or something." (1)

America said, "Got it." He punched in the numbers and opened the door to the time machine. He walked in and turned around, seeing that England wasn't following him. He waved to England, "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

England asked, "Has this been tested? And is there a method you have prepared for us to go back to the present?"

America grinned, "Of course it's been tested, dummy! And as for getting back to the present, the machine sends you back after a certain amount of time that you decide." He praised, "Isn't science awesome?"

England reasoned, 'America is a retard, but when it comes to science, he's quite competent. So I guess it's ok . . ?' He said, "Yes, yes. Fine, I trust you. But if anything goes wrong, you're dead. Do you understand?"

America waved his hand, "Yea, yea, just get your ass over here!"

England began to walk over to the entrance when he tripped over a wrench that America had left lying around. Falling forward, England panicked slightly as he reached out to grab onto something. He felt his hand press down on something circular and smooth, and heard America shouting, "Oh shit!"

In a flash, a cracking sound was heard and light enveloped the machine. The door slid shut before England could react, trapping America inside. England cried out, "Shit, Alfred!" He ran to the door and began to bang on it, trying to break it open. He shouted, "Alfred! Alfred! Are you there?"

The machine shook violently all of a sudden, causing England to fall backwards. Then, everything became quiet. Getting back up, England ran back to the door, wrenching it open, "Alfred! Are you—"

He cut off his sentence once he saw what had happened in the machine. England whispered, "No way . . ."

A little America, looking the exact same as the day England had met him, stood there, quivering. He looked up, tears in his big blue eyes. Without Texas (2), he looked quite vulnerable. He asked in a wavering voice, strikingly different from when he became a country, "Who are you?"

England only stood there in shock. How the hell was this going to be fixed?

o.o.o

After a few minutes of letting everything sink in, England had taken America from the lab and into the living room. The child was very frightened by all the cold machines around him, so talking to him in the lab would only lead to more trouble. How the hell did THIS become the America he knew in the present?

Currently, the two were sitting across from each other. England wasn't quite sure what to say, and America (after calming down) just stared at England. Finally, America spoke up, "Where am I, mister?"

England said, "Um, the answer to the first question's kind of complicated. Secondly, my name is England, or Arthur Kirkland."

America nodded, "Ok, England. Please tell me what's going on."

England said, "Well, you future self had created a time machine, and an accident happened." England conveniently left out the part that the accident was his fault. He continued, "And suddenly, there you were." After he finished, he smacked himself. What a crazy and awkward explanation. There was no way America would understand or believe him.

"Ok."

England blinked, "Huh?"

America replied, "I believe you." He got up, "So I either reverted back to this form or was transported to this era. Either way, I will be stuck here for a while, so I need to adjust to what's going on."

England blinked again, "Huh?" This kid . . . was so mature! A striking contrast to present-day America. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO AMERICA ALONG THE WAY TO THE PRESENT?

America asked, "Neh, England, what was my relationship to you?"

England snapped out of it and looked at America, "Ah . . ." How to describe their relationship? Their history was too complex and intertwined to be described accurately with mere words. But he finally responded, "I was an older-brother figure and his best friend." At least that was how it was on America's side.

America asked, "Then, would you take care of me until things get fixed?"

England looked at America, surprised pleasantly by the innocent and smiling face America had. How rare do chances to relive the past come along like this? So without any hesitation, He nodded, "Of course I'll take care you." He held out his hand, "Come on, let's go back to my house for now."

America looked around, "This isn't your house?"

England shook his head, "No, it's yours."

America said, "Oh." He then reached out to England's hand and wrapped his fingers around his hand. In return, England wrapped his fingers around America's small hand and smiled softly, 'If this is a dream, please don't let it ever end.'

o.o.o

At the next World Meeting, England arrived as usual to the buzz and commotion of the countries, trying to settle their problems but never leading to anywhere. After going through with the usual greetings, he sat down in his seat and waited for it to begin.

Japan had made his way over to England, bowing slightly, "Greetings, England-san."

England looked over at Japan and said, "Oh, hello Japan. Is there something you need?"

Japan looked around, "Actually, I was looking around for America-kun. I wanted to ask him if the machine he's building is going well."

England paused. Japan was helping America build that stupid time machine? Well, he supposed it made a lot of sense considering Japan was the most technologically evolved country. He replied, "America's sick, so he couldn't attend this meeting."

Japan said, worried, "Is that so? Then I should visit him and give him my regards . . ."

England said frantically, "Ah, no, no, there's no need for that! It's a highly contagious disease, but I already caught it so it's ok for me to give him your regards."

Japan blinked, slightly confused but agreed, "Alright then, please send him my regards." With that, he went back to his seat.

The World Conference Meeting went along its usual course before it crashed and burned. During all that time, England wondered how America was doing.

o.o.o

When England arrived back home, he didn't see America right away. He called out, "America, where are you?"

The pitter-patter of feet was heard and America appeared in view. He was holding a bunny and smiled brightly, "Welcome back, England."

England smiled, "Were you ok, all alone?"

America nodded, "I wasn't alone though. All the animals from the woods came to play with me." He held up the bunny, "His name is Ronald. (3) Say hi Ronald." The bunny twitched its nose in response.

England said, remembering all the times America showed off one of his animal friends, "Hello Ronald." He turned around for a second, crying tears of joy, 'Ahh, I wish America would stay this cute and obedient forever!' He turned back to America, "Alright, shall I fix you something to eat? You must be hungry."

America nodded, "Ok!" He followed England into the kitchen, Ronald following them.

England asked, "Anything you want?"

America blinked, "Erm . . ." He replied, "What did I like in the present?"

England said absent-mindedly, "Pretty much anything, especially burgers."

America asked, "What's a burger?"

England said, "Well, I'll make you one and you'll be the judge." Making burgers was the one thing England didn't mess up on. Due to America always asking for a burger, England had much practice making them.

Taking out the frozen patties, he began to get to work. He hummed as he prepared everything.

America, getting bored, wandered away. He would come back once England had finished. He went back to the main room and glanced at the toy soldiers that were on display in a book-shelf. He looked up at them admiringly, "Uwah, they're made really well." He climbed atop a couch next to it in order to get a better look. He stacked various items on top of each other until he was on the same level as the knobs that opened the book shelf. Stretching out his hands, he tried to open one of the glass doors.

England had poked his head around and asked, "America, what are you doing?"

Turning his head around, America lost his concentration and balance. His make-shift tower toppled along with America. America cried out, "Waah!"

England reacted quickly, diving towards America and catching him in time before the child hit the floor.

Placing his hands on either side of America, England pulled himself to look at America, eyes filled with concern. He asked, "Are you ok?"

America nodded, eyes slightly teary. He apologized, "I'm sorry England. I shouldn't have done that."

England shook his head, "No it's ok. Just don't do it again."

America nodded, a small smile, "Ok."

At that moment, the door banged open. France was at the entrance, "England, it's time we—Sacre Bleu (4)!" His eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him, "I never knew you had that kind of taste in lovers!"

England blinked and then realized what the position he and America were in would look to an outsider. He shouted, blushing, "Shut your mouth, France! It's not what it looks like! And who the hell invited you into my home, you bloody git!"

France ignored him and looked at America, "And who's your jailbait friend?" He bent over and his eyes widened again, "Are my eyes deceiving me? Isn't that America from 600 years ago?"

England waved his hands, "Gaah, no, it's not!"

America sat up, "How do you know me, mister?"

France exclaimed, "It is you, America! I don't know how this happened, but it's certainly a blast from the past." He picked America up and held him up high, "I forgot how cute you were back then! Comment merveilleux! (5)"

America asked, "Who are you?"

France smiled, "I'm France, or Francis Bonnefoy. You may call me grand frère (6) or . . ." His face became quite perverted, "Call me master in a cute, begging voice." France started giving off a very perverted aura at that point, so England snatched a frightened America away.

England glared, holding America close to his chest, "Bugger off, America's under my charge!"

France asked, "Oh really? Since when?"

England hissed, "Since always!"

France huffed, "No way I can leave America under your care! It was your influence that caused him to become such an ungainly brute in the first place!"

England replied heatedly, "Like hell I'm going to let him become an omnisexual pervert like you!" He set down America, "So go home!"

France asked, "Are you challenging me to a fight? Grand frère accepts your challenge."

"Um . . ."

The two looked at America, who timidly raised his voice. He said, "Please don't fight. I hate violence." America gave them a watery-eyed, puppy-dog look.

The two countries gushed over the sight. England and France slung arms over each other as they said, "No, no, we're not fighting anymore! See, we've already made up."

America looked up hopefully and then smiled, "Good."

England pointed to the kitchen, "Your burger's ready! Go taste it, I'll be there in a second."

America nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, England recoiled from France as if France was a plague. He glared daggers into France, "Get out of my house, you git."

France waved his hand, "Fine, whatever. It's your victory for now." He waggled a finger, "But if this gets out, all the other countries will be after America."

England asked, "What do you mean?"

France exclaimed, "Are you stupid? If another country got a hold of him, they can mold America into whatever they want. Everyone knows how powerful America will become. They'll be out to get him and his future world power all under their control."

England was shocked. He hadn't thought about that yet, but France was right. It would be very dangerous if the news got out. He asked France, "Are you going to blab?"

France said, "And ruin my chance of seizing America by increasing my rivals? No, this is a secret between us." He said, "Well, I'll be going now. Au revoir. (7)" With that, he left.

England was left in a state of worry. He walked over to the kitchen to see America happily eating the hamburger England had prepare. America looked up and exclaimed, "England, your cooking is delicious! This hamburger is great!" He grinned as he took another chomp, getting crumbs around his face.

England took a napkin and dabbed America's face, "You're getting food everywhere."

America giggled, "Oops, sorry."

England smiled, "It's ok." He thought, 'Yes, it'll be ok . . . I'll protect him.'

o-8-o-8-o

**1 – This is around the time period when Christopher Columbus came to America. **

**2 – His glasses represent Texas, hence the name.**

**3 – Ronal McDonald as a bunny? Rofl**

**4 – Means My God or something like that. **

**5 – Should mean How wonderful, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**6 – Big Brother**

**7 – Good bye, juuuust in case anyone doesn't know**

**God damn, I love colony!America. He's so darn cute. Of course, nation!America is just as wonderful too! *hugs America plushies***

**Dayum, longest chapter I ever wrote. **


	2. The NotQuiteCountriesYet Trio

**I feel my last chapter wasn't too funny, so I'll attempt to make it funnier in the next chapters.**

**But God damn, it'll be harder without our favorite Large Ham, nation!America. **

o-8-o-8-o

England had gone out to attend to business with the Queen, leaving America all alone again. He hugged Ronald, "Neh, do you think England will come back soon?"

The bunny twitched its nose and actually smiled at America.

America smiled back, "At least I'm not alone." He sighed, "Though it'd be nice to go outside again." He frowned, "But England would probably get mad or worried, and I don't want that to happen."

At that moment, a large crash sounded. America's head snapped in the direction of the crash. He quivered slightly, 'What was that?' He said, "Let's go investigate, Ronald!" Ronald jumped down from America's arm and ran with America.

Sealand rubbed his head, "Argh, maybe crashing through the window wasn't such a good idea."

Latvia trembled, "Russia-san will be mad once he finds out I snuck out."

Sealand said, "Don't worry, that big freak won't find out!" He stood up, brushing his pants. He then placed his hands on his hips and looked around, "Hmm, so this is the enemy's territory!" He laughed, "It'll be nothing compared to my future house!"

At that moment, Latvia noticed someone watching them from a corner. He flinched, "Sealand, there's someone here!"

Sealand turned his head quickly, "Is it that jerk, England?!" He let out a breath of relief once he realized it wasn't England, "Ah, never mind, it's just some kid!"

Latvia said meekly, "We're kids also, you know."

America looked at them warily, not as afraid since they were his size. He asked, "Who are you two?" It was a question that seemed to be asked a lot lately.

Sealand puffed out his chest, "I am Sealand, or Peter Kirkland! One day I shall rise up and become a powerful nation that even that jerk England will bow down to!"

America asked, more curious now, "You're related to England?"

Sealand said, "Yes, and I got all the awesome genes!"

America turned his attention to Latvia, "And who are you?"

Latvia said, "I am Latvia, but my name is Raivis Galante. P-pleased to meet you."

Sealand walked to America and demanded, "And who are you? Did you sneak into England's house also, or are you being held captive here?" His eyes widened, "Oh no, is that jerk bullying you?! Don't worry, I'll save you because I'll be doing it all the time when I become a powerful empire!" Sealand grasped America's hands, "So let's get you out of here!"

America protested, "I'm not being held captive. I'm staying with England under his care until I get fixed."

Sealand blinked, "What?" He made a face, "Who would want to hang with that guy willingly?" He asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

America replied, "My name is Alfred F. Jones, also known as America." He said, unsure, "Hmm, but maybe I shouldn't call myself America yet since I'm not really a country yet . . ."

While America was rambling, Latvia and Sealand were surprised.

Latvia said to Sealand, "Sealand, it's America, the world's current youngest superpower!"

Sealand exclaimed, "No way! America was a lot older than this kid and he had more personality to boot."

America snapped, "Hey, what do you mean by that?" Colony or not, he wouldn't take insults from people he didn't even know.

Sealand said, "You can't be serious!"

America replied, "It's true. I am currently my younger self due to a complicated accident, and England is taking care of me until this is fixed." He added, "If you don't believe me, you can ask your older brother."

Latvia whispered to Sealand, "I think he's telling the truth."

Sealand said, "Eeeeh . . . Alright, I trust you Latvia." He then exclaimed, "That's beyond cool!" He said to America, "I admire you a lot!"

America tilted his head, "Me?"

Sealand nodded, "Yeah! You're like an idol to me! You became a great nation that even that jerk England bows down to in such a short time! I want to be just like you! (1)"

America said, "A-ah, thank you? But I'm not really who I am right now to be technical so . . ." He shook his head, "Aaah, this is too confusing."

Sealand suggested, "Then don't think about it too much! Don't worry about the technicalities and you'll be fine! Life's no fun if you over-complicate stuff."

America looked up and then smiled, "Yeah, you're right! I shouldn't worry too much about it. (2)"

Both Sealand and Latvia blushed slightly at the positively radiant smile America sent them. Sealand said, "I-I'm always right!" He gave a confident smile. He then proceeded to ask, "Hey, come with us! We're going to look around England's place."

America blinked but then replied, "Sure?"

The trio had finished looking around the first floor and basement and were proceeding to go check out the second floor.

On the way up, America asked, "So, why do you guys want to know the layout of England's home?"

Sealand laughed heartily, "Every guy must know his enemy's base inside and out! That way, he has the upper hand in the fight."

America asked, "But what if you're not fighting in England's house?"

Sealand replied, "It doesn't matter, I still have the upper hand!"

America said, "Eeeh?" He was confused, but asking more probably wouldn't help. Besides he shouldn't think about it much.

They looked around more rooms. Sealand exclaimed as they reached England's bedroom, "Ah! The enemy's most sacred place! Come on, let's look for hidden traps or exits!" He dove into the room and began to poke around everything.

Latvia said, "We should hurry it up, Russia might get home!"

Sealand frowned, "I already told you, it'll be ok!"

America asked, "Russia . . ? Who is that?"

Latvia twiddled with his fingers, "E-erm . . . Russia is one of the great super-powers in the world. He's also my master of sorts, because he controls me and the other two Baltic nations."

America said, "So he takes care of you? Why are you so scared of getting in trouble with him then?" He wasn't afraid of getting in trouble with England because he knew England wouldn't be too mad with him.

Latvia shook, "R-Russia is a very scary person. He's always pressing on my head and bullying Lithuania!" He had tears in his eyes at this point, "Everyone is scared of him." He paused, "Well, except for you that is . . ."

America asked, "Huh?!" Judging from what Latvia had said, this Russia person was very scary. Right now, he was very scared. What kind of person did he grow up into?

Latvia said, "I've never seen you actually scared of Russia. You two are always fighting, like during the Cold War when you tried using psychological warfare involving condoms."

America resisted the urge to ask what he meant by psychological warfare involving condoms (whatever they were) because he had a feeling that he would regret asking. He said, "R-really? That's quite . . . stupid of me."

Latvia shook his head, "No, it was really amazing! I thought Russia was undefeatable and that everyone feared him, but when I saw you two arguing, it gave me hope that maybe . . . I could one day stand up to Russia as well. It was really inspiring and made me feel much better about life. So, thank you America. (3)" He gave a tentative smile at America.

America said, "I see . . . That's good." He thought, 'Wow, did I really grow up to be such an amazing person?' He bit his lip, 'But the way I am now . . . I can't see myself changing so quickly and drastically. Can I really become this great person?'

Later on that day, when Latvia and Sealand had left, America was quietly eating his dinner with England. He nodded every so often as England was rambling about his day, not really paying attention to anything.

After a bit, England noticed America was out of it. After all, he was picking at his food, instead of gobbling it down as he usually did. Concerned, England asked, "America, is everything alright? Your appetite doesn't seem as strong tonight."

"Huh?" America looked up at hearing his name. He replied, "Y-yes, everything is alright. I'm just not very hungry." He went back to fiddling with his food a bit before asking, "Neh, what kind of person did I become, England?"

England frowned, why was America asking something out of the blue? Did something happen to him? He asked, "Why do you want to know?"

America said, "I'm just curious."

England was silent for a bit. Should he answer America or lie? In the end, he decided to respond. England said, "The future you was a bit of an idiot, always charging head-first into things without thinking it through, getting involved in other's affairs, and calling himself a hero non-stop." Once England got started, he couldn't stop ranting, "He's always insensitive and can't read the atmosphere whatsoever! Plus he's always stuffing his face with something!"

He stopped once he saw America's disappointed face and quickly said, trying to amend his words, "A-ah but he had the best of intentions, was determined and never gave up, brave, and nearly undefeatable in combat! He was so friendly that he made friends with a whale and alien." He added with a wistful sigh, "You matured so fast into such a strong country. . ."

America's face had brightened up at the last few statements. He smiled, "I see. So, I wasn't perfect, but I was very heroic. Then it's not so impossible to become like that." He went over to hug England, "Thanks, that helped me out a lot."

England blushed bright red, "Y-you're welcome." He returned the hug loosely, a gentle smile on his face, 'I'm glad to have been of assistance.'

o.o.o

The next day, England had departed again for more business. After America threw a small tantrum, England had promised to spend tomorrow with him. Again, America found himself playing with the birds that flew into the house through the window and Ronald. Standing at the open window, he hummed with the birds as they sung their melodies. After a bit, America noticed the bushes rustling and looked over at the area with caution. His fears were alleviated when Sealand and Latvia tumbled out. He ran to the window still and exclaimed, "Sealand, Latvia! You guys came again!"

Sealand waved as he ran up to the window, "Hey America! Did you get lonely without us?"

America replied, "No, the birds here kept me company."

Sealand blinked as he realized at least five birds were surrounding America. He exclaimed, "How did you do that?! You have to teach me that trick!"

America said, "Eh? But they just naturally come to me . . ." He turned to Latvia, "By the way, did you get in trouble Latvia?"

Latvia gave a weak smile, "Thankfully, no. Russia didn't notice I had left at all."

America smiled, "That's good!"

Sealand said, "Hey, we're going to stake out Japan's house! Want to come?"

America bit his lip, "I wish I could, but I can't leave England's house."

Sealand asked, "Why not?"

America said, "I would get in trouble if England knew about it!"

Sealand flicked his wrist, "So as long as he doesn't find out, there's no problem! Simple, see?" He pointed to Latvia, "Latvia's been alright, you should be too!"

America hesitated, "That's true but . . ."

Sealand begged, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

America gave in, "Oh, okay." He climbed up on top of the window still and jumped down with a soft 'thump.' Ronald followed his action and landed into America's waiting arms.

Latvia said, "Ah, is that your bunny?"

America nodded with a smile, "His name is Ronald! Say hi, Ronald!"

Latvia smiled at Ronald, "H-hi." Ronald gave him a killer glare in return. Latvia exclaimed, "Aaaah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!"

America frowned, "That's not very nice, Ronald." America apologized, "Sorry, it seems Ronald hates all my friends, especially England." He recalled the time when he was sitting on the couch with England, and Ronald had jumped right in between them, snapping his teeth at a shocked England.

Latvia said shakily, "D-don't worry about it."

Sealand said, eyes sparkling, "Come on, let's go already!"

America asked, "What sort of person is Japan?"

Sealand said, "I have no clue."

"Eh?"

Sealand replied, "He's a pretty reclusive country, so I don't know much about him. The only time I saw him was when I snuck into one of the World Conferences. He was the only guy who responded to me when I greeted him."

America said, "So he's a nice person?"

Sealand replied, "Dunno. He's friends with England, though, so that makes him my enemy as well!"

America said, "But I'm England's friend also . . ."

Sealand waved his hand, "No, you're different!"

America blinked, "How?"

Sealand replied, "You're the same age as us right now!"

'. . . That's all it took?'

Sealand added, "And you're pretty cool, also."

America blushed and said, "A-ah, thanks."

Sealand grinned, "It's true!"

Latvia informed them, "Guy's, we're at Japan's house."

Sealand said with an excited look, "Nice! Come on everyone, let's move out!"

o-8-o-8-o

**1 – I have NO clue if Sealand feels this way about America or their history together, but I thought that they were pretty similar to each other. I mean, America wasn't official country, like Sealand, but became pretty powerful in a short time compared to the other countries. Plus, he was also kind of England's little brother, like Sealand. I figured, 'Hey, wouldn't Sealand admire him then?' And hence what resulted. **

**. . . Why do I feel like this didn't make a lot of sense?**

**2 – And thus, America started down his road to becoming the forward, headstrong hero we all know and love. **

**3 – Again, I'm just making this up as I go along. And Latvia doesn't know of Belarus and Russia's relationship, or so I think. At least not in this story. But I can just imagine how much more inspired he would be if he did. –laughs–**

**J.A.L: THE FUNNY NEVER CAME! *jumps out the window while crying***

**Jay: *shocked* Holy crap, J.A.L. jumped! **

**Johanna: *doesn't care* So?**

**Jay: Shouldn't we help her?**

**Johanna: Nah. *hands Jay cake* Here, let's enjoy this instead.**

**Jay: *bright smile* Oh, okay!**


	3. Hot Springs Trouble!

**Back from Miami, land of sun, fun, and chickens. How's it going people?**

**Random person: *throws a brick at my head* WE WANT AN UPDATE SO SHUT IT!**

**. . . o.o Yes sir. **

o-8-o-8-o

Sealand silently picked at the lock on Japan's door. He said with a grin as it opened, "You'd think Japan would have a better lock but he has this old-fashioned one. Way too easy!"

America said with awe, "Amazing, you can open locks?"

Sealand bragged, "Yeah, I learned it from reading a book! I can pick almost any lock!"

Latvia commented quietly, "That's not exactly something admirable."

Sealand and America ignored him as they slowly opened the door. It let out a small creak but made no noise afterwards. America asked, "Is Japan gone?"

Sealand replied, "I'm not quite sure, so be quiet."

They nodded as they entered Japan's home. It was a traditional-styled Japanese house. There were sliding doors, wooden floors, beautiful scrolls hanging up on walls, and a table with cushions around it in the center of the room.

America said, "Uwah, so this is a Japanese house! It's beautiful." He was about to walk deeper in when Latvia stopped him. He asked, "Hm?"

Latvia said, "Let's take off our shoes. We'll make less noise that way."

Sealand said, "Good call." The three took off their shoes and put them on a straw mat in the front of the room.

America gingerly walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly slid one of the doors open to reveal another room. It was more spacious than the first and had swords hanging on the wall. The door on the other end of the room was open, revealing a backyard with a cherry blossom tree in full bloom and a pond. A bamboo tube was filled with running water. After a few minutes, it tipped over and poured out. Once it was emptied, it rose back up and repeated the cycle.

America said, his eyes sparkling, "The flowers here are beautiful." He smiled, "It's so peaceful and pretty here."

Sealand had opened another door in a room next to the one Latvia and America were in. He called to them, "Check it out, it's a hot springs!"

They went over to take a look. Peeping from the door, they saw a rather large area covered in steam. It was hard to see, but they could make out a large hot spring, and a fence around the area. Possibly, there was also another hot springs. It was too hard to tell though.

Sealand asked, "Hey, you guys wanna try it?"

Latvia said in a hushed voice, "B-but wouldn't that be wrong to use someone's bath without permission?"

Sealand waved his hand, "He'll never find out! Besides, how often do you get a chance like this?"

America said, "I agree, I want to try it out!"

Sealand grinned, "See, America wants to do it!"

Latvia sighed, "Alright . . ."

o.o.o

The three of them had looked around Japan's house and grabbed all the necessary bath items. Soap, shampoo, towels, and best of all . . . all put neatly into a bucket. They had towels wrapped around their waists. They had put their clothes away securely in one of the cubbies. Sealand said, "Let's jump it!"

Latvia said, shocked, "That's dangerous!"

Sealand said, "It's pretty deep, Raivis! We'll be fine, right America?"

America nodded, "Mm!"

Latvia sighed again. Why were they so reckless?

The two crouched. Sealand said, "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

They jumped into the hot springs, causing a huge splash. The water soaked Latvia who was standing to the side.

Sealand popped out from under the surface, followed by America. He said, content, "Ahhh, this is the best!" He waved to Latvia, "Come on!"

Lativa hesitantly stepped into the water. He let out a small pleasant gasp when he realized how comfortable the water was. He gracefully slipped into it and waddled over to Sealand and America. He smiled, "It's really nice."

America said, "This is so cool! I bet we can swim in it!"

Sealand nodded, "Totally!" He asked, "Wanna have a competition? Whoever can swim to the opposite side of the hot springs and back win!"

America nodded, "Sounds fun!"

Latvia said, "This isn't a pool you know . . ." As usual, they didn't listen.

Sealand said, "Latvia, you'll be the judge!"

Latvia was about to protest when Sealand shouted, "On your mark, get set, GOO!!"

The two sped off, leaving a soaked Latvia in their wake.

o.o.o

America smiled cheekily as he watched a struggling Sealand try to catch up to him, "What's wrong, Sealand? You look tired, he-he."

Sealand glared, tears in his eyes, "Shaddup! This is nothing!"

America laughed as he swam a little further. However, he bumped into something solid but soft. He blinked, "Huh?" He lifted up his head to see an Asian man holding out a sword. The man only a towel around his waist and a calm but deadly look in his eyes. America shrieked, "Gaaaah!!!"

Sealand had resurfaced and asked, "What's going—OH CRAP, IT'S JAPAN!"

The stranger, Japan, demanded, "Who are you people and what are you doing in my home?!"

Sealand yelled, "Run for it!"

America barely comprehended the fact that his body was moving on its own and that he was swiftly swimming away from Japan.

Japan shouted, "あなたは離れていません (anata wa hanare te I mase n)!" (1) He leaped upwards and aimed his sword above his head.

America realized Japan was intending to slice him in half, so he quickly backed away from the range of the sword as Japan fell. A wave of water was created, slamming America against a rock. He let out a gasp of pain. Just as he was about to recover, a sword was pointed at him right between his eyes.

Japan glared, "I'll repeat, who are . . . you?" Japan blinked. He had not been able to see the boy clearly through the steam but now that he looked closely, he saw how closely the boy resembled a certain world power. But it couldn't be . . ?

Blue eyes sparkling from tears, the child begged, "P-please don't hurt me or my friends. I apologize for entering your house without permission, but we meant no harm."

"Hey, get away from him!"

Japan turned his head, "What?" He saw two more children, one whose face was familiar. He lowered his sword, "Is that you, Sealand-san?"

Sealand shouted, "Yeah, and let go of America!"

Japan's eyes widened as he turned back to America, "It really is you, America-kun."

America questioned, "Huh, do you know me?"

Japan bowed as he sheathed his sword, "Yes, I am quite close to you in the present time. I apologize for my behavior earlier."

America waved his hand, "A-ah, it's ok. We did barge in, I suppose."

Japan's lips quirked upwards slightly, "You're lucky I was not Switzerland-san or you would be full of bullet holes."

America paled, 'Eek, looks like I should stay away from this person.' He thought, 'Ah, but I'm supposed to be a hero to Sealand and Latvia. I can't be afraid of anything. I have to live up to their standards.' America sighed, 'But can I really do it?'

o.o.o

England had come home to an empty house. Obviously, his first reaction was to prepare himself for war against France and once he regained America, strengthen the defense around his house even more. The bastard must have seduced some of his fairies while England was gone and spirited away America!

England thought, 'Don't worry, I'm coming for you! Please be safe and have your virginity intact!'

Just as he was about the open the door to charge into France's house with his rifles, the door opened to reveal Japan and three boys: Sealand, Latvia, but most importantly, America.

England dropped his rifles as he ran to pull America into an embrace, "Alfred, you're safe!!" He pulled back, "Are you ok? Did France do anything to you?!"

America blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Japan cleared his throat, "Ahem, I am sorry to interrupt, England-san, but none of that sort happened."

England looked up to see Japan. He then stood up, tensed, "J-Japan, what happened?" His heart pounded wildly, 'Oh shit, Japan knows, doesn't he . . ?!'

Japan said, "I found these three playing around in my house. I assumed you'd be worried so I brought them back here."

England glared at the trio, especially Sealand, "Sealand, Latvia, how the hell did you two get into my house?! Why did you decide to break and enter Japan's house?!"

Sealand said, "I need to know my enemy's base inside and out! I will become a great nation that you will bow down to! Ahahahaha!"

Latvia shook, "I-I apologize. I should have been a better role model."

England sighed, there was no helping those two children. However . . . He turned to America, "Alfred, you should have known better! What did I tell you about leaving the house?! It's way to dangerous to go outside!"

America lowered his head, "S-sorry . . . But I was so lonely before Sealand and Latvia visited. I never get to spend any time with you, so I was so sad . . ." He began to start crying, "I just needed to get out of the house. It's so empty and suffocating in there. I really am sorry." He looked up with tears in his shimmering eyes, "P-please don't be mad. It's not Latvia or Sealand's fault, so don't be mad at them. But punish me if you want to."

England said, kneeling down, "A-Alfred, I didn't know you felt that way . . ." He frowned, "I'm sorry . . . I'm just so worried about you. If any of the countries found out about you, they would try to take advantage of you." He hugged America tightly, surprising the small colony. England tightened his hug, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you again . . ."

America felt something wet, "England . . . Are you crying?"

". . . No."

America smiled with a giggle, "You're such a foogie." America pulled back to look at a teary-eyed England, "I can take care of myself, England. I'm quite confident in my physical strength."

England faintly recalled when America was swinging around a bull around when he finally took control of America.

"Besides," America bumped his forehead against England's, "I'll never leave you England. Even if I get captured, I'll come back to you. Even if I'm the one leaving, I'll still return without fail." He smiled, "So don't worry, ok? I'll never fully leave you."

England said, "Al . . . fred." He smiled, "You are really too mature for your age."

America giggled, "Eh-hee."

Meanwhile, the three stood there, witnessing the bond between America and England shine. Sealand laughed, "Those two are really too cheesy." No one missed the underlying, touched tone Sealand had.

Latvia smiled softly.

Japan smiled, "How touching. I never knew America-kun could be so mature in a situation like this."

England froze. He slowly turned his head, ". . . You know?"

Japan replied, "はい (Hai), England-san. Though I am not sure how this happened."

England groaned, "It's complicated. The bottom line is that America is going to stay like this for a while until he reverts back to normal."

Japan tilted his head, "How long will it take?"

England shook his head, "I'm not quite sure . . . It could last a few more days or even a year. All I know is that everything will go back to normal eventually." He glanced at Japan with a hint of fear and distrust, ". . . Do you plan to conquer America?"

Japan shook his head, "I have no intentions of that sort. America-kun is one of my best friends, and I would not so easily exploit him." He said with a blush, "Though I am quite tempted to take him home and dress him up." He looked at America closely, "His moe factors are off the charts, and I never expected to say that about America-kun."

America blinked, "Moe-ay?"

Japan felt an irresistible urge to kidnap the younger nation, and he wasn't even a shota-con (3). He straightened up in an attempt to chase away his impure thoughts. He turned to England, "If you don't mind, I could occasionally look over America when you are busy."

England asked, all his fears alleviated, "Really? That would be great."

Japan smiled, "It is no problem. I, too, wish for America's full recovery." He glanced at a clock and exclaimed, "Ah, it's gotten late! I have to go back." He bowed, "Well, I will see you later. 別れ (wakare)." And with that, he departed silently.

Sealand asked, "Can we visit America whenever?"

America asked with puppy-dog eyes, "Pleaaaase?"

England sighed, "Fine. But not tomorrow, I'm spending the day with America."

Sealand pouted, "Fiiiine." He said, "Latvia, let's go before Russia finds out you left."

Latvia let out a small squeak as he turned pale, "I-I forgot all about Russia!!!" Distraught, Latvia ran out of the house, "I have to go!"

Sealand yelled, "Wait for me!" He turned to America, "See yah later, America."

America nodded, "Yea, see you later!"

Finally, it was just England and America. Silence passed awkwardly. Suddenly, it was interrupted by America's stomach growling. Flushing, America rubbed the back of his head, "Ah-hee . . ."

England's eyes softened as he laughed, "Let's eat."

America nodded with a bright smile, "Ok!"

o-8-o-8-o

**1 **– **あなたは離れていません ****(****anata ****wa ****hanare****te ****I ****mase** **n) – You're not getting away!**

**2 – はい (hai) – Yes**

**3 – Just in case you don't know, a shota-con is someone who is into younger boys.**

**4 – 別れ(wakare) – Farewell.**


	4. Reply to a Reviewer

_**Hahaha, no, it's not a chapter. Sorry to waste a chapter like this. **_

_**This is a reply to one of my reviews. Unfortunately, I can't reply back to the person because they conveniently didn't sign their review, thereby making it impossible for me to reply back. I tried searching up their name, but I didn't get anything either. So this was the only way for me to reply back. **_

_**I'm going to delete this chapter, so it won't take up space… eventually… At least once the person replies back, I'll toss this away. But hopefully, it will also make things clear to the other readers.**_

**To: Kirlia**

**Firstly, America, in a sense, has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything and has reverted back to his child-like state of mine. The difference between what happened and regular amnesia is that he also became a child. Otherwise, everything is completely fine. The past America is still in the past, and the current America is the nation!America. However, he just temporarily lost all his powers. The reason I keep referring to him as a colony is because he IS the nation, but he's not currently in charge of his own country as of now. Therefore, he is colony!America, not child!America or nation!America. **

**Plus, I didn't mention it, but currently, England is taking care of all the policies in America (with his boss's permission of course). The whole incident has been hushed up, but of course, there are still a lot of people who are curious (cough, tabloids and paparazzi, cough). However, so far, everything has managed to be kept quiet. **

**Secondly, the countries are interested in raising America under their care in order to possibly turn him over to their side. Once he goes back to his normal state, he will regain all his memories and won't forget any of his memory from when he reverted back to a colony. Therefore, they are hoping that if they have a strong enough grip on America at this stage, they can possibly turn America into one of their territories or allies (which is just a nice way of saying subordinate). Since this isn't a time paradox, nothing in the future has been affected. However, I have been dropping hints that America has been starting to become his old self (see chapter 2). It may seem like a time-paradox, but it isn't**

**You know how in the movies and books, someone travels to the past/future in order to change something but it drastically changes their future? However, in reality, all the events of the past have been taken into account which is why nothing in the future will change. I know it may seem like that with colony!America, but the reality is that it is just him making a slow recovery back to his nation-self. Once he regains his mind and memories, his form will go back to normal. **

**Blegh, I hope that answers your question.**

**And sign your review, next time, damn it! **


	5. I want to be your bride!

**I decided to leave the previous chapter up for a bit just in case anyone gets confused. Ok, normally I would reply to reviews, but I'm a bit lazy right now. So yeah . . .**

o-8-o-8-o

_England walked through the meadow of sunflowers. He felt the breeze tousle his hair back and forth. A sudden gust of wind caused him to shut his eyes, shielding it with his hands. Once he reopened them, America stood in front of him. America's back was facing England and he was quite a distance away. England reached out his hand, "Alfred . . !" _

_America turned around, but the wind picked up again, scattering sunflower petals everywhere. America was blocked from England's view. He screamed, "Alfred!"_

"_England . . !"_

_Eh? America's voice sounded much younger._

"England!!"

England snapped awake as he felt a sudden weight land on him, "OW!"

America smiled brightly. He had just jumped onto England's vital regions in order to wake him up. He said, "Good morning England!"

England said with a groan, pain resounding throughout his body, "M-morning, Alfred."

America got up and off the bed, much to England's relief. He said, "It's already 8! You didn't wake up, so I went and woke you up. I tried calling you, but you didn't respond. So I tried jumping on you and it worked!"

England managed a strained smile, "A-ah, thank you Alfred." The pain was slowly dying down.

America chirped, "You're welcome!" He asked in a bubbly voice, "So, what's the plan for today, England?" He was no longer wearing his long dress shirt and instead clothes England had picked out for him. It consisted of a white collared shirt with brown shorts that had suspenders. He also had white socks that went half-way up his calves and black shoes.

England had started undressing out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes, a collar shirt with a tie, light brown vest, green blazer, and black pants. He said as he changed, "First, we'll eat breakfast. Then I need to settle some business over the phone. After that, we are going to visit your brother in order to inform him of your condition."

America tilted his head, "Brother? Who?"

England informed him, "Your brother, Canada or Matthew Williams. He has the right know about your condition since he is your only blood relative."

America asked, "England isn't my blood brother?"

England stiffened as he was adjusting his tie, ". . . No I'm not."

America said, "I see . . . Then why were you taking care of me when I was younger?"

England replied, "I had taken custody of you when you were a newborn nation all alone in the new world. Even if I wasn't your blood relative, I treated you as my own little brother."

America said, "I see." The two were walking out the door at that point. America said, "I'm kind of glad you're not my real brother."

Those unannounced, sudden words pierced through England's heart before he could even react. He had a shocked look on his face, "W-why?"

America giggled, "Because then it's ok."

England was confused, "What's ok?" They were nearing the kitchen.

America smiled brightly and innocently, "I want to be your bride!"

If England had tea, he would have spewed it out. He spluttered, his face bright red, "W-w-what?! Why would you w-w-want that?"

America explained, "Sealand told me if two people got married, they'd live happily together for the rest of their lives! But he also told me people with blood relations shouldn't get married. So I was a bit worried last night. I thought that if England was my big brother, we would be together but there would be no guarantee we would stay together for long, even if I promised to never leave you. But if I got married to you, we would be bounded together till death do us part!" He smiled, "So I want to become your bride, so that you will never be alone! I love you, England!"

England said softly, "Alfred . . ." No words could express how touched England was. He knelt down and patted America's head, "You really are a good kid." He gave America a peck on the forehead. A part (the part from his pirate days) of him was urging him to go further, but his gentleman-side told him it was wrong to take advantage of America in his state. After all, America didn't fully comprehend the concept of marriage or love. He may be a grown nation, but in this state, he was still a child at heart. He said gently, "Thank you."

America smiled, "There's no need to thank me."

o.o.o

Over the breakfast table, America said, "Neh, England. I'm starting to recover bits of my memory."

England swallowed his food before asking, "Is that so? What can you remember?"

America said, "I remember the time you and France fought over me." He giggled, "I didn't know England could act so childishly. You're always so mature but uptight."

England spluttered, embarrassed, "W-well there's always that someone who brings out the worst in us."

America said, "Mm, but that makes you seem more real, you know?" He was silent for a moment, before he looked up, "U-um, England . . ?"

England asked, "Hm?"

America asked, "Is it ok for me to call you Arthur?"

England blushed, "Eh?!" He asked, "W-why do you want to call me by my human name?"

America said, "Because calling you by your human name makes you seem more familiar to me. You're not the strong nation England, but my big brother like figure, Arthur. Besides, you call me Alfred." He asked, "Is it not ok?"

England waved his hand, "N-no, it's alright! Feel free to call me Arthur!"

America brightened up, "Thank you, Arthur.

England smiled slightly, "Alright, finish up your breakfast and get dressed. I'll be with you later, ok?"

America nodded, "Ok!" He continued to eat the burnt food as if it was a normal meal while England went to his work room, where he would deal with political issues. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number of America's boss. After a few rings, a voice filtered through the phone, "Hello?"

England said professionally, "Hello, this is England."

"Hello England. What's the status?"

England replied, "America's regaining some of his memory, but he is still far from recovered. Your isolation will have to continue for longer until America is fully recovered. As we discussed before, I will continue to take care of his policies for now."

"This is not going fast enough! How much longer do you think we can keep our isolation status! Our economy will be in danger if we trade with only you guys!"

England said, "Do not worry, Japan has made an agreement to allow you to trade with his country. He knows of the situation and has made a treaty stating he will not try to take over America and will allow you to trade with him under certain, reasonable conditions. I have faxed the treaty to you to be read and approved. Also, I am going to see if Canada will be willing to be part of this treaty as well."

"Hmm, I see. Then everything should be fine for now . . . But make sure America is recovered quickly! This country needs him."

England said, ". . . I understand. I will do everything in my power to help him recover."

"Very well. Thank you for all your help, England. Send my regards to Queen Elizabeth II."

England replied, "I will. Thank you for your cooperation." With that, he placed the phone back onto its holder, ending the call. He then turned around and called, "Alfred, are you ready yet?"

o.o.o

America held England's hand as they walked down the bricked pathway to Canada's house. He hummed, "Canada has a lot of maple trees, Arthur!" A bag was slung over his shoulders, containing books he was reading on the way to Canada's house.

England smiled, "Do you like the scenery?" One hand was holding America, another holding a briefcase.

America nodded, "It's so pretty! The maple leaves are all red and pretty!" (1)

England said as they walked up to the door, "I'm glad you like it." He then knocked on the door, "Canada, are you there? It's me, England."

Some noises were heard before they heard a quiet voice call out, "Coming!" The door opened to reveal a man with an identical face to America holding a bear. He said, "Hello England. What is it that you wanted to speak . . . with me . . ." Canada trailed off as he looked downwards to see a smaller child that resembled America very much standing next to England. He asked, "Erm, who is this, England?"

England shifted uncomfortably, "Let's talk about this inside. Come on." He ushered America inside, much to Canada's confusion. However, he closed the door anyways and followed them. Once they were in the living room, Canada asked tentatively, "What is this about?" They were sitting down with the small child on England's lap.

England explained, "I know this seems improbable but this person is America."

Canada asked, startled, "Come again?"

England sighed, "It's a long story involving one of America's stupid machines and . . . erm, my clumsiness." He coughed. It was a bit embarrassing for him to admit the last part.

Canada blinked, "So an Alfred from the past came to the future?"

England waved his hand, "No, I don't think so. America's just lost his memory, but due to some weird malfunction with the time machine, he's also reverted back physically. He's going to recover eventually, but I don't know how long it might take."

Canada frowned, "That doesn't sound good." Even if America was a pain in the ass some times, Canada genuinely cared for his brother. He asked, "Are you asking me to take him under my care?"

England shook his head, "No, I already have that covered."

Canada asked, bemused, "Then why are you telling me this besides the fact that I'm his brother?"

England asked, "I would like to know if you would like to join a treaty along with Japan."

Canada asked, "What sort of treaty?"

England explained, "The USA is currently in a state of isolation in order to keep this secret. However, they still need to trade or else their economy will be in trouble. So far, they have been trading with my country. However, they need a variety of certain goods that can be found in certain countries. That is where you and Japan come in. Japan is already aware of Alfred's state and has agreed to do trade with the USA and not invade them under certain conditions. I would like to know if you would agree to the same thing."

America had remained silent during of all this, though he occasionally squirmed restlessly. All this talk of politics was boring to him. He just wanted to play and eat some pancakes that England told him Canada was famous for.

Canada said, "Most likely the answer will be yes, but I need to see the treaty first."

England replied, "Of course." Fishing out from his briefcase, he held out a document.

Canada scanned it quickly, "It seems to be good." He looked up, "I'll take a closer look at it and send you an answer at the end of the day."

England asked, "Why not now?"

Canada stood up, smiling, "I think Alfred is getting a bit restless, so let's not make him sit through this anymore. Let's go eat some pancakes, ok?"

England then noticed America was moving around a lot. He said, "O-oh, yes." He put America down and then got up himself.

America beamed at Canada, "Yay! How'd you know I wanted some pancakes?"

Canada smiled sheepishly, "A-ah well, you always wanted food, from when you were little to when you were a full grown country, so I just figured you might want some pancakes . . ."

America said, "Wow, you know me pretty well!" He grabbed onto Canada's sleeve and tugged, "Let's go eat some pancakes."

Canada chuckled as he was pulled along, "Okay." He really liked America better this way. He was so much nicer.

o.o.o

America set his fork and knife down. What had been a mile-high stack of pancakes was now just an empty plate with maple syrup leftover in it. He said happily, "All done!"

England and Canada had been staring incredulously at America. They knew the little colony was a big eater but still . . . This went beyond logic. Canada asked, trying to distract himself from wondering how America managed this feat, "Did you enjoy the pancakes?"

America said, "Yes! Your maple syrup is super tasty!"

Canada smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

England glanced at the clock and said, "Alfred, clean up. It's almost time for us to go."

America whined, "Ehhh? But I wanted to play with Matthew a little more!"

England said calmly but sternly, "We have a schedule to follow, Alfred."

America pouted, "Not fair!"

Canada said in an attempt to pacify America, "I promise we'll see each other soon."

America looked up, "Really?"

Canada smiled, "Really. I'll have more pancakes ready for you when you come to play again."

America cheered, "Yay! Can I have hamburger-flavored pancakes?"

Canada exclaimed, "E-eh? Hamburger-flavored?" He scratched his cheek, "That's a little . . ."

America begged, "Please?"

Canada caved under America's puppy eyes and said, "Of course, of course! Anything you want!"

America said happily, "Thank you! I'll bring over Ronald next time so he can get to know your bear!"

England interrupted, "I don't think you should expect to see Canada anytime soon. We both will be very busy so I can't—"

A soft hiccup interrupted England's chiding. America asked with teary, blue eyes, "Why not, Arthur? Matthew doesn't mind, right?"

Canada nodded, "I'll be able to make time for Alfred."

England sighed, "It's not just a matter of if Canada is free but if I have the time to take you."

America said, "All you have to do is set aside a day. It's not that hard."

England tried to explain; "Alfred, I can't simply set aside my duties for—" He paused. America was giving him the cutest look ever. England began to waver under the look. He looked away, 'No, I mustn't spoil him!' He glanced back, Alfred looking even more (as Japan would put it) moe. His will broke and he said in a resigned voice, "I'll try to set aside some time for next month, ok? I'm not making any promises."

America cheered, "Yay, thank you Arthur!" He tugged on England's shirt, "Kneel down please."

Confused, England obeyed. America then gave England a peck on the cheek. England's face turned bright red at the contact. America pulled back and giggled, "A reward for your troubles! Once we get married, I'll give you kisses on the lips instead!"

". . . Married?" Canada asked, stunned.

England was about to explain when America beat him to it, "I'm going to get married to Arthur when I recover all my memories! On our honeymoon, we're going to do the same things as in this novel I found in Japan's house." He fished out of his bag a book labeled "Wedding Night – M!KatsuyaxN!Katsuya." (2) He flipped open the pages, "In this book, two men get married and have a romantic night after the wedding! I'm not quite sure what they're doing, but I'll learn soon." He held up the pages for England and Canada to see. England looked as if he was about to have a heart attack and Canada was bright red and shocked.

America smiled, not sensing the atmosphere, "You'll teach me, right Arthur? Arthur? Arthur?! Matthew, he's not moving!!"

"Gaaah!!"

And so another day ended for America and England.

o-8-o-8-o

**1 – Just in case anyone's wondering, it's the fall right now. **

**2 – I am of course speaking of Kichiku Megane (a.k.a. Brutal Glasses), a not-so well known BL game where a shy uke gets glasses that can turn him into a super seme. In an extra in the sequel to the game, Kichiku Megane R, the uke (normal Katsuya) and the seme (megane Katsuya) get married (most likely a dream sequence). It brings a whole new meaning to screw yourself and is what I am referencing to. Those who get it, cool. Those who don't, oh well.**

**Aaaand now we've gotten all the political crap out of the way as well as wasted a chapter! Cheers!**

**Sigh, another sign that politics and history aren't my strong points. *waves self with a fan* It's hard to get any humor into this story. I can't wait till they start fighting over America, that's when the fun will begin.**

**Actually, it'll probably start when Russia shows up. Hahaha. **


End file.
